


Love Me Harder Every Night

by Dereksdylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But with sex, Derek is a student, Flirting, Foreplay, M/M, Seduction, So much flirting, Stiles is a barista, chocolate sauce is involved, coffee shop AU, dirty talking, exhibitionist kink, its just too hot ok?, on the counter, sex in coffee shop, with butt sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dereksdylan/pseuds/Dereksdylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finally flirts back with his super hot barista and they have amazing sex in the coffee shop. He curses himself for not doing it earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He needs a coffee, else he's not gonna last in that boring lecture of particle physics. He has just one more lecture left before his mid term break starts and frankly he needs that break. This semester has been pretty tough what with all his professors insisting on regular labs and project reports.  
Derek goes into his favorite coffee shop and orders his regular. He took out his wallet to pay and looked around searching for his eye-candy who is usually the one who takes his order, but couldn't find him. 

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice whispered into his left ear. He felt blood rush to his cheeks and his stomach make a flip which made him drop his wallet. But a hand crept from behind him immediately and caught it. Time seemed to slow down.

Derek could feel the perpetrator's breath on his neck making his hair stand. His heart was beating faster and the boy took a deep whiff. He knows it looked like Derek's being kissed on the neck from behind in the middle of a busy coffee shop. The excitement sent a wave of arousal through him and he tried his best to hold the groan back. He slowly turned to look at the perpetrator who was grinning like an idiot. 

"Just wondering why it's so peaceful. Not that it's gonna last anymore with you here." Derek smirked at the grinning idiot.

"So, I do make you feel restless. Hmm....Good to know" Stiles winked and slowly moved away dragging his fingers across Derek's stomach to his back. Derek couldn't hold back the groan now. 

“So, Mr. Derek Hale, how about some coffee first?” Stiles asked slowly retreating to the back of the counter.

“Well, if that’s your idea of a first date…” Derek drawls, knowing full well Stiles didn't mean it as a date but to simply get the coffee he ordered.

“If we go on a date, trust me you’ll need more than that amount of coffee to stay awake” Stiles interrupted and looked through his eyelashes at Derek. His pupils are dilated and that was all the confirmation Derek needed. He quickly moved to close the distance between them but stopped short at the last inch. “Oh yeah, prove it then. Tonight. After your shift ends. I’ll be here to show you how long I can last.”

Stiles was blushing a deep pink that crept through his neck to the inside of his shirt. Derek can’t wait to see how deep it can go, preferably with his tongue.

“10 pm. Get plenty of fluids throughout the day. I’ll see you then Derek Hale. You should take care of this before your class though.” Stiles never looked away from Derek’s eyes smirking, while his finger nails dragged through the middle of Derek’s stomach on top of his Henley to right above his crotch where his bulge poked.

Derek muttered a curse under his breath as he took his coffee and quickly made an exit from the coffee shop. Yea, this is going to be a long day! And a long night too hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the wait wasn't too long. Derek had to do the waiting too, remember :P  
> There's amazing sex as promised. Have fun :D
> 
> I couldn't sleep until I posted this. My body was alive with antici-

Derek couldn't concentrate during his lecture. Particle physics reminded him of a very particular physique and he kept smiling to himself.

"Dude, who pulled the stick out of your ass? Your face is blinding me." Erica poked at him from the side.  
"Aww, are you jealous that I'm hotter than you?" Derek couldn't resist teasing Erica. At least it kept his mind away from stuff.  
"No way! Did you finally ask your barista out? Is that why you are all turn your frown upside down today?" 

Derek just rolled his eyes hoping she would leave him alone now. She had been constantly bugging him about his sex life and if she had even a little confirmation about his date, Derek didn't want to know what she could do.  
Before Erica could answer, the lecture ended and Derek rushed to go back to his loft. He needed to get ready for his date, to make sure he looked good. 

He wanted to get a coffee but didn't dare to go back to the coffee shop for fear of looking desperate. He instead decided to read a book, maybe work on that report that's 20% of his grade. 

He opened his book but nothing went in, he kept imagining different scenarios of how the night could play out.  
Einstein's theory of relativity. Fuck, Stiles splayed out under him with his head rolled back, moaning sweetly. Time frames and relative dimensions, Or Derek slowly licking all the way from Stiles toes to the inside of his thighs while stiles begs for release. 

Yea the studying wasn't working. He's gonna take a bath and relax, maybe cook something and take a nap. Yup that's what he's gonna do. He cooked so much food, he feed an entire army with it. He baked three different varieties of cookies too. Somewhere in that process, he relaxed a lot. By the time he was done, it was 8:30pm and his nerves came back. He took a hot bath to relax, trimmed his beard until it was light scruff that was sure to leave burns where it touched skin. The thought sent a chill through him.

He wore a forest green button up with black slacks knowing the color brings out his eyes and made sure to take condoms and lube along with him. He damn well knows there’s gonna be sex and oh please god let him be right.

#  
Derek got into the coffee shop around 9:45. There weren’t a lot of people now, just a few at the counter. The baristas were getting ready to finish their shift and close the shop. He asked one of the baristas for Stiles and learnt that he was cleaning out the kitchen. 

He sat down at the tables waiting for Stiles while the baristas left one by one. There was only one other barista at the counter now, and he heard Stiles’s voice from inside call for the other barista, Scott. Scott came out of the kitchen after a few minutes, smiling, and walked towards Derek with a coffee.  
“I was told you are going to need caffeine. I don’t need the details, please. But have fun!” Scott winked at him and left the coffee shop. Derek knew he was blushing now.

“Hello there, Mr. Derek Hale. Did you get my complimentary coffee?” he heard Stiles’s voice from the counter. He got up to go to him, not wanting to wait anymore. He contemplated kissing the barista but settled to lean against the counter with his hands inside his pockets.

“I thought we were running a bet to see who can last longer without one?” Derek didn't know he could flirt. God, Stiles is bringing out a different person altogether from him. Stiles smirked at him, moving from behind the counter towards Derek. He slowly untied his apron and removed it, throwing it aside, all the while making eye contact with Derek. Once he got rid of the apron, he moved his long fingers towards Derek’s collar, making feather light touches that slowly moved to the back of his neck.

Derek’s eyes rolled into his head as blood ran south. He moved his hand from his pocket to the small of Stiles’s back, pulling him towards himself. Stiles grinned as he closed the distance with his lips.  
“Glad to know we are on the same page.” Stiles added in between the kisses. What started out as a chaste kiss soon turned out to involve tongues. They were licking at each other’s mouths, fighting for dominance while their hands tried to cover as much of the other as possible.

Derek dragged his right hand through Stiles hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. A moan escaped Stiles as Derek slowly pressed his lips to the barista’s adam’s apple. He then gently bit it and pressed an open mouthed kiss to ease the pain.

“Fuck! That’s hot!” Stiles groaned above him. Derek could see the blush spreading across his neck disappearing inside Stiles’s t-shirt. He followed it with wet kisses pushing the t-shirt away from his neck. He took a deep breath at Stiles’s collar bone which smelled deliciously like a mix of coffee and chocolate.

Derek felt Stiles’s hands moving to his shirt buttons and opening them. His hand moved inside slowly, dragging his blunt nails onto Derek’s nipples, sending shivers down his spine.

“I want you to fuck me against this counter, Derek” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear while he pinched his nipple. Derek bucked his hips into Stiles immediately where he could feel Stiles’s length.

“Eager are we? I wanted to take my time with you. Lick every part of your body until you cry with pleasure. And then, touch you until you writhe under me with orgasm. Is that not what you want Stiles?” Derek spoke in a low husky voice before biting Stiles’s ear lobe.

“Fuck!, You can’t...uh….just...aah...say that Derek.. please..ah..fuck!” Derek moved his right hand to the hem of Stiles’s shirt and pushed it up while licking a stripe along with it and his left hand is cupping Stiles and palming him through his jeans. He stopped at Stiles’s chest and bit on his nipple. Stiles was moaning above him with his hands in Derek’s hair holding tight. He removed the t-shirt and threw it aside before holding on to the backs of Stiles’s thighs, lifting him onto the counter.

Stiles immediately worked on the rest of Derek’s shirt buttons and pushed the shirt away. He raked his eyes over Derek’s body sending a wave of arousal through him.  
“Wow, I want all of this on me,” he said as he dragged his hands across Derek’s body. They quickly undressed each other all the way until they were naked.

Derek dragged his tongue achingly slow from Stiles’s nipples all the way to his groin. Stiles was bucking into Derek, his cock slapping against his stomach while making soft moans. Derek pushed him down and held the backs of Stiles’s knees placing them on his shoulder while he knelt on the ground. He pressed his hands onto Stiles’s inner thighs and pushed them further away revealing Stiles’s beautiful pink hole.

“Derek!” Stiles whined, “I swear to god, if you don’t,..” before Stiles could finish the sentence, Derek licked a stripe from the inside of his thighs all the way to Stiles’s balls, dragging upwards to the tip of his cock where its leaking pre-cum.

“Fucking finally!” Stiles cheered as Derek took Stiles into his mouth while his hands pushed up his torso until Stiles had to roll his head back, spreading his legs further. Stiles’s hands were trying to hold on to something while Derek was licking and lapping at his cock. Before he realized what he was holding on to, he squeezed it with ecstasy and something cold spilled onto his stomach.

It so happens that chocolate sauce is Derek’s favorite and having it on top of a naked Stiles was really the cherry on top.  
“Hell yeah! I need more of that on me. I want you to lick me up Derek like you promised.” Stiles keened as he poured more of the sauce onto his chest all the way to his happy trail. Derek’s dick throbbed at the sight of Stiles covered in chocolate. 

He quickly held Stiles’s hands with his left and pushed them over his head while he licked the delicious sauce, pulling amazing sounds from Stiles. He then licked his belly button and sucked at it making Stiles arch into the touch. The sounds Stiles was making were pushing him even more to the edge. 

He licked the sauce completely off his body and without warning took Stiles’s dick into his mouth, the next instant. The taste of chocolate mixed with his pre-cum was delicious. Stiles was bucking into him frantically now, cursing and encouraging him.

Derek stopped immediately and took out the lube before Stiles could protest. He warmed it up with his fingers and pushed them slowly inside of Stiles’s heat. He continued with sucking Stiles while he opened him up with his fingers, now a mix of chocolate and lube. 

He poured some more of the chocolate sauce onto Stiles’s dick and took more of him. Stiles was completely gone as he rolled his eyes back and head pushed back. He was making the O shape with his mouth as Derek devoured him. He put his hands back to support him while he pushed into Derek’s mouth to fuck him while Derek opened him with his thick fingers.

Derek added a third finger, opening him up further and twisted them inside, until Stiles shouted a scream of pleasure. He kept rubbing his fingers at the same spot until Stiles sobbed, and an orgasm ripped through him shooting cum into Derek’s mouth. He shouted Derek’s name as Derek swallowed it all, still tasting a bit of chocolate. 

Stiles fell silent for a while, not moving a muscle, enjoying his post orgasm bliss.  
“Fuck! That was… Derek, fuck! That was beyond what I imagined... Come On, fuck me. I need you inside me” Stiles keened as he sat up and touched Derek’s dick which was now dangerously purple.

The feeling of Stiles’s hands on him were too much for Derek to take and he bucked involuntarily into his hands seeking any friction he could take. Stiles smirked at him through his lashes. Without losing the eye contact, he brought his head down and took Derek into his mouth. 

Stiles’s hot mouth and his tongue felt divine. Derek wasn't gonna last long, he needed to be inside Stiles when he came. So he pushed Stiles away against every instinct and put on the condom. Stiles helped him lube his dick and brought it close to his own hole.

“I need it rough. Come on!” Stiles commanded and Derek shivered with anticipation. He pushed inside Stiles slowly at first until he was completely inside him. The feel of Stiles around him and the tightness was too much for Derek as he rolled his own head back and moaned. He could hear Stiles’s groans under him and he pulled back slowly and snapped into him again where he was sure, he hit the prostate, going by Stiles’s fully hard dick leaking pre-cum again and Stiles’s cursing.

“Derek...ah...aah… yes!...fuck!...aaah..Derek..right there... yes! come on!...faster...ah.. ahh..I’m close..yes” Stiles’s sex sounds added to the sound of skin on skin made the moment even more sensual.  
Stiles groaned out loudly as he came untouched this time, making erratic movements with his hips and contracting around Derek. Derek’s orgasm pushed through him and his movements slowed as he pulsed inside Stiles. His eyes rolled back and his knees gave up as he slowly slipped out of Stiles and sank down to the floor, resting his head against the counter.

Stiles whined at the loss of Derek inside him but he was too blissed out to move. He brought his fingers to his hole to feel the phantom pushes. He pressed three fingers inside him to fill him up and made slow circles with them. His dick made a twitch with excitement.

Several minutes passed before Stiles moved down to Derek’s lap and kissed him slowly awake. Derek smiled into the kisses knowing he just had the best sex of his life in a coffee shop. 

“That was amazing.” Stiles smiled back as Derek closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Stiles on him.

“Told you, you’d need coffee to stay awake. Tsk tsk tsk” Stiles smirked at Derek.

“How about I take you to dinner next time? And we have sex on a proper bed?” Derek interrupted.

“Are your bribing me with food Derek? I don’t put out so easily, mind you. You’d need chocolate sauce for that.” Stiles winked and they kissed again contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -pation.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this! Hope you guys like it too.  
> Let me know what you guys thought in the comments and give me kudos if you like it. You'll be encouraging me to write more :D
> 
> Thank you! *bows*

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic as fluff but it soon went into flirting/ foreplay and sex happened. They are too hot for it not to happen that way okay? :P  
> Come say hi or send prompts to me @ [dereksdylan](http://dereksdylan.tumblr.com)


End file.
